1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot assembly, and more particularly to the foot assembly of a clothes rack to reduce occupied space when the rack is stored.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional clothes rack (6) is shown and has two opposite poles (60), a crossbar (70) securely connected to distal ends of the two poles (60) and two foot assemblies (80) respectively and securely connected to proximal ends of the two poles (60). Each foot assembly (80) has a first connector (81) and a second connector (82) formed on the foot assembly (80). The second connector (82) is to receive the proximal end of the pole (60) and the first connector (81) is to receive a distal end of a base bar (71). Two casters (83) are respectively mounted on opposed sides of each of the foot assemblies (80) to facilitate movement of the clothes rack (6). As shown in the drawing, it is noted that the foot assembly (80) except the casters (83) is integrally molded so that it is impossible to fold the clothes rack (6) when required. Therefore, the clothes rack (6) takes up a large space when in storage.
Because the living space in metropolitan areas is reducing due to continuous infrastructure development, how to effectively use the available space becomes an art for modern people. Therefore, the conventional clothes rack is obsolete and improvement is required.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved clothes rack to mitigate the aforementioned problems.